


Red

by Joking611



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara muses on things associated with Shepard





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 12 Jan 2017
> 
> Prompt: the color red
> 
> This is NOT part of my Cari'ssi'mi continuity. (Really, it isn't. No fooling.)

Liara closed her eyes, picturing her bondmate. 

Shepard defied simple description, yet so many depictions were easily associated with her. 

The stripe down her arm, of which she was oh, so proud. 

The flames that were her hair, the flowing mane that Liara could never resist the touch, the scent. 

The joyous blush that would fill her cheeks (in Liara’s presence).

The hue of her lips, so soft, so rich, so delicious.

The scars on her face, worn proudly, challengingly.

The light behind her eyes.

The color of her blood, shed so often, so willingly. 

The rose on her grave.

 


End file.
